Our Child
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Kabuto is used to Orochimaru making strange requests but his newest one is the strangest of all. OruKabu, Mpreg eventually, yaoi... On permanent HIATUS until further notice.


His day had started out as usual. He'd woken early in the morning and had immediately made his way down to Orochimaru's room. After he checked up on him he wandered around the mansion for awhile, his mood generally happy. Finally he made it down to his lab which was where he was truly happy to be. He could work in peaceful silence without interruption from pesky ninja's or a certain pesky, spoiled, child.

Kabuto was only a few hours into his work when another figure appeared behind him. Without looking up he knew who it was. "Orochimaru-sama." He said simply without even looking at the man. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Kabuto. I have a request of sorts." The man hissed, leaning against the frame of the door. He watched carefully as the young nin worked his way around the lab. "I want children."

"And? Why might you want children? You're not exactly the parenting type. Wouldn't children only get in the way of your future goals?" Kabuto didn't even pause in his work as he listened. It was just another selfish request from his Lord. There were three things Kabuto was certain about the man. One, he was pure evil. Two he had a few too many screws loose and three the man had lost his marbles. "Not to mention, coming to me won't produce children. I'm not a woman the last time I checked. And men can't have babies, _also_ the last time I checked."

"That doesn't matter to me. You're a genius among geniuses. You could easily figure out a way to impregnate a man." There was a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm not going to let this go just because you say it's impossible, Kabuto."

Shaking his head, the younger of the two set down the vial of chemicals he was holding and turned to look at his master. "You're being selfish, Orochimaru-sama. As much as you may want it I just can't do it. It is not physically possible for a man to carry children! Or do you intend to find a woman to carry your children?"

Orochimaru straightened up and glared at Kabuto. "Don't give me lip, boy. I can just as easily find someone else to do this job for me-"

"No you can't or you wouldn't be here." Kabuto interrupted, pushing his glasses up his nose. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared right back at the snake master. After staring each other down for a give seven minutes Kabuto sighed and closed his eyes. "This kind of thing will take _time_ and _research_. I can't guarantee _anything_. If you really insist with going through this, the first thing we should have you do is start taking some kind of hormonal supplement."

"You didn't wait for me to finish explaining exactly what I want." The man had crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him, venom in his eyes. "I want _our_ child, Kabuto."

This time a look of shock couldn't help but cross his face. What could he possibly mean _their_ child? Neither of them were women and their relationship didn't go anything past favourite and master. It was utterly ridiculous to think otherwise. Clearing his throat, and readjusting his glasses Kabuto replied, "Orochimaru-sama. What could you possibly mean by '_our_' child? You couldn't be implying you want a child that is fathered by both of us, could you?"  
>"And what if I am?" Orochimaru questioned, approaching his subordinate. When he got close he reached out and gently pet his face. "If we were to have a child that had both of our qualities, I'm sure it could be useful in time-"<p>

"You do realize that the first four or five years of their life they'll be nothing but trouble? Not to appear rude but I can't imagine you having patience enough for the child to grow old enough so they could properly hold a kunai." Kabuto swiped his hand away and turned around again, facing his work.

The snake Lord growled as he became angry. "Kabuto, are you insinuating I'd be incapable of handling a mere child? I'm well aware of the patience, which I lack, that you need in order to take care of someone. It is also well known that you don't need to love a child to raise one-"

"Then obviously your information is wrong. In order for a child to grow and learn properly, it must have at least some sort of affection from its parent. If it learns nothing but hatred from the moment it's born, it will become depressed and wither. The child would be of little use to any one." Kabuto explained, picking the vial up once more. "And I never said that it was not within your capabilities to handle a child. I was merely stating how I could not picture you with a live one."

"That's insulting." The Sannin spat, his eyes glinting with a shallow hatred. "I've handled Sasuke just fine, haven't I?"

Kabuto barked out a laugh. "A child who is twelve or thirteen years old is much different than a child who is two or three years old. The last time I checked, Sasuke doesn't poop his pants every few hours. He also doesn't cry at night every two hours for food and he doesn't have to have a constant eye on him. About the only similarity is that we have to make sure he doesn't run off."

Orochimaru's anger was growing by the second. "Kabuto!" He hissed, trying hard to remain calm. "I want this child. I don't care if it takes you the rest of your mortal life. Figure out a way to do it! The rest I will handle myself. I came to you with a request and I expect you to fulfill it, even if it costs you your life. If there is so much research to be done I expect you to start now. I will come back in a few days to check in on your progress."

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto shot back, swiveling to look the man in the face. "I respect your request and I'll start as soon as I can but will you answer my previous question? What did you mean by '_our_' child? It's blatantly obvious that I am nothing more than your loyal servant. I don't want that relationship to change."

What Orochimaru did next surprised Kabuto. The man _sighed_. The last time he'd heard an honest to goodness sigh was... Well he couldn't even _remember_ the last time the man did that. What surprised him even more was when the serious look on his face softened, even if it was for only a second. When he spoke, his voice felt a little bit distant, as if recalling an old memory. "You're my right hand man, Kabuto. You're also so much more than just my loyal dog. Or I want you to be so much more than that. Never in the history of my subordinates have I ever let a man get away with as much as you do. Your blatant disrespect, and disregard, of our positions is unprecedented. Every other pest under my watch would be severely punished; At best their punishment would end in death. How often do I tell you off, or threaten you, when you start getting lippy with me?"

"Not often, Orochimaru-sama, but that is only because you know it would takes you years to find another medical ninja of the same caliber as I am. And, of course, with the same, vast, knowledge I have." Kabuto replied calmly, even as he felt his face light up. To hear those words out of _that_ mans mouth was almost too much. If he weren't so serious it'd have been comical.

Orochimaru shook his head and turned to leave. "I'll be back here in a few days to check on you. By then you had better have made some kind of progress." He started out the door but stopped when Kabuto grabbed his shoulder.

"Did you already forget? I told you that if we're going to do this, you need to start taking some kind of hormonal supplement. I know for a fact that you have way more testosterone in you than estrogen. You'll need to have the extra estrogen in you as I'm pretty sure, if you do somehow conceive, the baby is going to raise the level more. It's good for the child I believe." Kabuto informed him before releasing his grip. He turned and walked back further into his lab, rummaging around in a cupboard near the back. He came back with a small bottle that he held out in front of him. When Orochimaru went to grab it his grip on it tightened. "You're absolutely sure about this? There's no turning back once it's been done."

Orochimaru snatched the bottle from his hand and replied icily, "I've repeated myself enough, Kabuto."

This time it was Kabuto's turn to sigh. "Well if you insist. Take one pill twice a day. In about a week I'll give you a thorough check up." He pushed his glasses up his nose and then ushered his master out the door, much to the older mans displeasure. "I will start on my research tomorrow morning." As soon as he was out the door, Kabuto slammed it shut behind him and locked it tight. Sliding against he thought, _Although I said that, I don't know how much I'm actually going to be able to do. Never in the history of our world has a man ever gotten pregnant and if he has, it probably died within the first weeks. I mean, if we even want this to happen, first things first. We'd have to create an artificial uterus inside him. The placement would be the major problem. It's not like we can just shove some organs aside or replace them. The second thing we'd need is an egg. Multiple ones actually, if the first one doesn't succeed. Then of course, should it _actually_ happen, what would we do about the birth? A c-section would probably have to happen but then what would we do with the uterus? We couldn't just leave it there. Something would have to be done with it. _Kabuto sighed again and rubbed his eyes. This was going to be way more work than it was worth. He sat against the door for a few more minutes before standing and setting to work.

Orochimaru laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had really done it. Before last week he'd never even contemplated children. They were all Kabuto had said and more. They were noisy money-grubbers who did nothing for the rest of the world. All the knew how to do was want. Kabuto had also been right about his lack of emotion towards kids. He knew very well that he was never going to love the child that he bore. He'd always felt that love was a useless emotion that just got in the way so he tossed it out the window many, many years ago.

Closing his eyes he let his body melt into the bed, relaxing every muscle he could at once. It only just occurred to him what he had said to his right-hand-man. "_You're my right hand man, Kabuto. You're also so much more than just my loyal dog. Or I want you to be so much more than that..." _If he had really given up on love then what was this feeling deep in the pit of stomach? Whenever he thought of the silver-haired nin his stomach twisted painfully inside him and his heart raced. It was clearly not hatred or resentment. It felt like something much different than that. _What kind of man am I if I'm letting something such as love cloud my every thought? That kind of emotion is unnecessary in this world. It'll only get in the way of further advancements. Just like a child would. _He flipped onto his stomach and placed his hands in front of him, resting his head against them. _Of course it's much too late to tell Kabuto to stop. It was my own idea and I've never gone back on plans before. I won't start now. _As these thoughts ran rampant in his head, Orochimaru fell into a light sleep.

_He could see him, sweat glistening on his skin as he whispered his name. His hands burned as he gripped tighter to the boy's biceps and his breathing faltered as that spot inside him was hit again. It all felt so wonderful. Never before in his life had he felt something quite like this._

_He yelled out the boys name breathlessly. Every part of him was alight in passion he couldn't contain. With every thrust of the others hips his body rocked and he let it, forcing himself back into him with everything he had. He whimpered as lips came crashing down over his, taking the dominant role and kissing him senseless. It was beautiful. There were no other words to describe it. And, just as he was about to come he called out, his voice full of lust, "K-Kabuto!"_

The snake-master woke with a start, his entire body covered in sweat. _Just what was that dream? _He thought, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. _I want nothing to do with him other than bearing a child with our mixed traits. Nothing more than that. _He took a long deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself. It was only then that he noticed how horribly aroused he had become.

Standing he made his way to the bathroom where he immediately turned his shower on, keeping the tap on cold. "This is beyond ridiculous." He muttered, stripping. Tossing his clothes to the side he stepped into the frigid water, letting it run its course down his body. As he stood there, he willed his body to relax. Slowly his arousal faded. "That boy is nothing more than a loyal servant to me; he's nothing more than a medical ninja." He turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a plain white towel around his waist, letting his hair hang wet down his back. "Now I suppose I should at least try and get some work done today. I feel drained after all this nonsense." Orochimaru left the bathroom and placed himself at his desk, setting to work on the papers that had inevitably piled up.

The man worked late into the night, only stopping after he yawned for the fifth time in three minutes. It had been a crazy day and he was ready to just rest and not have to think about anything. Stretching, he let the towel drop to the floor and crawled into his bed naked. Without even pulling the covers up, he drifted into a fitful, sleep.

As much as he didn't want to think about it the only thing Orochimaru could do was watch as his dreams sent his body into pure ecstasy. All night long he dreamt about the nimble fingers plunging deep into him and a skillful tongue working it's way down his body until it finally encased his throbbing cock in their mouth. He couldn't help but feel the kisses that plagued his neck, shoulders, and everywhere else where they could touch. And most unluckily for him, this would only be the first of _many_ long nights of dreams such as these.

_**A/N:** So that's that for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, please don't review if you're only going to tell me how out of character they are. I realize this and I apologize. Anyway, thanks for reading._


End file.
